Alone
Alone is the 75th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz is lying on the ground, thinking of what Jack had told him earlier, how everything he cherished and wanted to protect was fake (see Broken Rabbit). Oz questions whether this is all just a nightmare before assuring himself that it is. The rain was falling over Oz as if it was meant to wash away all of his worries, Oz then wonders if a soul like his, a fake soul, could become dripping wet and cold. Gilbert is crying as Oz recalls his past. Gilbert calls out for Oz, calling him master. Oz asks Gilbert what the problem was and Gilbert explains that he had a dream that Oz was no where to be found, and when Gilbert really woke up, Oz wasn't in his room. Gilbert trembles and cries, even though Oz asks him not to. Oz then thinks of how ever since Gilbert had become his servant, he had always been afraid of something. Oz tells Gilbert that there was no helping it before grabbing his hand and telling Gilbert to come with him. Gilbert asks where they were going this late at night, and Oz states that they were going to Oscar's room. Gilbert asks why they were doing that (again calling Oz 'master') when Oz doesn't respond Gilbert repeats himself and so Oz yells at him. Oz thinks of how when Gilbert calls him master, at first it made him feel awkward, but after a while, Oz became more adjusted to it because it made him feel like an adult. Gilbert asks if he had done something wrong and Oz thinks of how what he'd just said to himself wasn't quite right. Oz then demands that Gilbert refrains from calling him master anymore, instead he wanted to be called Oz. Oz thinks of how in Holy Knight, Edgar calls his master, Edwin by his name.Gilbert asks why, again calling Oz 'master', and Oz interrupts by yelling the correction of 'Oz' at Gilbert. Gilbert once again used master when he went to say it was impossible, and Oz met him with the same reaction, again and again. The two pant heavily after the continuous routine until Gilbert calls Oz 'Young-master Oz', which Oz decides will do for now. Oz states hat the rest is like homework for Gilbert, as until they were adults, Gilbert would have to learn how to call Oz by his name, which Gilbert agrees to. Having reached Oscar's room, the two find the door locked, Oz then attempts to climb a tree to get into Oscar's room, as climbing trees was his apparent specialty, although Gilbert questions what Oz wanted from Oscar's room in the first place. Oz tells Gilbert not to make so much noise and Gilbert urges Oz to be careful as what he was doing looked dangerous. Oz manages to reach the window and open it, there he sees Oscar's camera. However, Oscar heard Oz come in and asks if someone's there, this startles Oz and so he jumps out the window after Oscar sees him, with Oscar's camera. Both Oz and the camera land in some bushes and are unharmed. Gilbert calls out for his master and Oz tells him to stop calling him master. Oz then sits up nervously and looks for the camera, when he sees its safe, he relaxes. Oscar yells Oz's name as he runs to him, and Oz begins to greet Oscar when Oscar slaps Oz. Someone asks if he'd noticed them yet. Oz realizes that he's in a cell sitting bound in the center of a symbol etched into the floor of the cell. The one who'd asked the question was Lottie, standing outside the cell with another Baskerville. Oz begins to remember Lottie, but Lottie finishes his sentence, telling him who she is and how they haven't had a good talk with one another since their meeting in Lutwidge Academy. Oz pants as Lottie asks if he had a nightmare or something while unconscious. Oz talks of how in the past he'd gone into his uncle's room and stolen his precious camera, and got hit for it, lamenting on how it was the first time he'd seen Oscar so mad. Lottie doesn't quite understand and so she says nothing. Oz asks how much time had passed while he was unconscious. Lottie explains it had been about three hours since Oz collapsed, and that right now he was in Pandora's dungeon. The symbol on the floor was meant to block out an Illegal Contractor's power and so she thought they should have Oz put it to use. Lottie asks if she's right when she says that Oz's body is so heavy that he can't move. Lottie continues by saying that Pandora had been taken over by the Baskervilles, which wasn't hard as Pandora was in complete chaos without the Four Great Dukes (as Oscar was elsewhere, Sheryl was in critical condition and Bernard was dead). Lottie states that because of this they had no time to spare in their reconstruction of Pandora. Lottie brings up the subject of the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier before stating that Rufus Barma was currently explaining the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier to Pandora, and so both Sharon Rainsworth and Xerxes Break (referred to as Equus and Mad Hatter by Lottie) were also apprehended. Oz is shocked to learn that Break had been captured, and Lottie states that it is because Break was now a threat to the Baskervilles. Oz is confused and Lottie laughs, stating that he was looking out for others as always, however it would be within his best interest to focus more on what was going to happen to himself. Oz is silent and Lottie says that Oz is just like a shattered doll, she then thinks to herself of how much it made sense, because Oz had lost two friendships at the exact same time. Oz flashes back to after he had been shot.Through Leo, Oswald tells Gilbert that even after 100 years it would be good for him to return to being Oswald's faithful servant. On the ground, Oz thinks about how Gilbert had shot him and questions why. He comes to the realization that Gilbert was once again Oswald's servant and that this was the way things were meant to be, stating that everything was going back to the way it was. Alice yells out for Oz and tells him to stop making such a weird face. She runs to Oz, but some Baskervilles block her path, suddenly Break comes through and fights the Baskervilles with his sword, telling Alice to go get Oz. Oz thinks of speaking with Alice, he says that what Alice had done was enough as well as that he didn't want Alice to get hurt anymore. Alice pants from running and says Oz's name as Oz tells her that she can't stay by his side anymore. Without warning Alice falls to the ground, her body becoming more transparent than ever. Alice asks why this was happening to her, and Oz lets her see her memories, she begs Oz not to do this as Oz goes over Jack's words from before when he stated that Oz couldn't obtain anything and that he could only destroy everything. Oz agrees with Jack's statement. A voice says to look around, as the way things are now, everything can go back to the way it was. Alice then disappears before Oz's very eyes, fading into light. Ada is shown clinging to Oscar as he rushes towards a carriage, telling him to wait. She asks that even though he seems to be in a hurry, if he wouldn't take her with him. Oscar explains that Ada was going to take refuge in a safe place, Oscar himself had gotten a notice from Pandora and had to leave at once, and so he just wanted Ada to be safe. Someone calls Oscar's name from behind him as they approach him and Ada. It's none other than Oscar's brother Xai, accompanied by some members of the Baskerville Clan, and he asks where Oscar was rushing off to in such a hurry. Ada is shocked to see her father as Oscar steps in front of her and glares at his brother. Xai asks how many years it had been since the parent, the child, the brother - all of them, could meet up together like this. Xai corrects himself and says that it'd be more appropriate to ask how many times such a thing had happened. Xai says no, before having his Baskerville escorts surround Oscar and Ada, stating that he would like to talk to their hearts content and enjoy this moment Oscar yells Xai's name as the rain pours down around them. Characters in order of appearance " *Dug* *Lily* *Echo* *Ada Vessalius *Xai Vessalius }} Terms Trivia Volume19 Omitted1.jpg|One of the two omitted pages. Volume19 Omitted2.jpg|One of the two omitted pages. *The alternate title of this chapter is "Puppet of Solitude". *Two pages of Alone were excluded from the online scanlations, only being included in the standard and special edditions of Pandora Hearts 19. Navigation Category:Manga